


Another grey day in the deep blue world.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One fine morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another grey day in the deep blue world.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Prompt #19 over at the 52 Flavors community.

They start fucking again after they do their equivalent of kissing and making up from the shit they put each other through in middle school (it involves a lot of shouting and some thrown punches), and after a week of fucking like they used to Aragaki Shinjiro wakes up at 6 AM with his back pressed to Sanada Akihiko’s back and his nose against Akihiko’s neck and he figures that he could get used to this again. He’s gone without it for so long he’s forgotten what it’s like and maybe even told himself that he’s better off without it permanently, but now that they’re back to whatever it is that they had before, he’s realized how badly he screwed himself up by pretending.

  
Still, a part of him’s just a smidgen worried – not scared (hell no!), but worried. Not that he’ll ever admit it. Not that anyone else has to know that there’s a clock somewhere in his head and it’s ticking away every second he’s got left.

  
Never one for dramatic poetry and shit, but he’s been through LOTS of shit, so fuck that, he needs his time to brood.

  
…Not for _too_ long, though, because Akihiko, he’s warm and perfectly hot in a cute way and quietly snoring, and it’s raining out, so it’s a little cold.

  
Shinjiro pulls the blanket up over them both, wonders briefly why the hell it didn’t occur for them to fuck with their sweatshirts on the other night, buries a little deeper under the covers and wraps his arms around Akihiko’s thin waist, rests his hand against that warm belly. Akihiko stirs just a bit, murmurs something, and leans right into his touch.  



End file.
